Horrid Hunt At Village Mansion
by Bronzonglover52
Summary: A bronzong named Carson is shocked when his sister is stolen by a master criminal. Now Carson's crew of misfits, gangstas, and a pie loving mudkip will be hunted by a criminal mastermind. Who will survive?
1. Chapter 1

A bronzong was floating around in a field somewhere near Village Bridge, with a helioptile at his side.

" Hey Lily, are you tired?" asked the bronzong.

" You bet," said the helioptile who seemed to be Lily as she collapsed.

The bronzong then picked up the helioptile as he went to a weird home under the bridge.

In Carson's multi room villa.

Carson put Lily in her room and sat down on the couch and watched tv, it turned on the news, which Carson was not a fan of.

" Zeke!" Yelled Carson.

" Yeah?!" yelled a voice.

" Were you watching the news behind my back again!?"

" Yes!"

Carson then sighed and picked up the remote, but he then saw something on the news that interested him.

_" We bring you a special report, Joe Scraggs, otherwise known as Slick the scrafty, has escaped jail!" yelled the trevanant reporter._

_" Be sure to lock your doors, windows, hide in your basement, and if you don't have a basement... You're doomed... Now for the weather._

This automatically freaked out Carson and he locked all the doors in the house, built a basement, and locked all the windows.

He then ran into Lily's room and tried to lock her window, but he opened her door and saw something shocking. He saw a certain scrafty carrying his sister, who had a big bruise on her head.

" Hey, let go of her!" yelled Carson angrily.

The scrafty just turned around and smirked, he then jumped out the window and ran into the forest.

Carson, he just stood there, shocked.

He then blew a trumpet he took out of his sister's stash of biscuits.

In the center of the bridge.

All of Carson's friends on Village bridge have gathered here to help him look for his sister. Well, at least some of them.

" Why do we have to save your sister?" asked Dime as if he didn't care.

" Because without Lily, Carson is miserable, and there is no telling what Slick is doing to her," said Jennifer.

" Good point!" yelled Tiffany.

" Pie!" yelled Kyle as he stuffed a pie in his mouth.

Dime just rolled his eyes.

" Anyways, everyone, we are gathered here today because my sister is missing!" yelled Carson.

Carson then pulled out a map and had a house marked in a big red circle.

" This is Slick's hideout," said Carson.

" How the f*ck do you know?" asked Dime.

" I know because Jake, Spade, and I have searched and found a mansion about 90 feet long and 52 feet high," said Avian.

" Oh,"

" Now, let's go to that mansion," said Carson as he and everyone walked to the mansion except Rodman, Avian, and Boner.

" Do have to?" asked Avian.

" Hey, I have an idea, I'll stay here and guard the town while you guys die trying to save Carson's sister," said Rodman.

Boner then picked up the two scaredy cats and followed Carson's crew.

At the mansion.

All the crew just came to the mansion door.

" Ok, who's goin' foist?" asked Zwei in his usual gangster voice.

" Why don't you go first?" asked Cruz.

" Hey, the boss doesn't go first!" yelled Dime.

" Will you all just shut up!?" yelled Spade.

" Enough, I'll go first if it makes you happy!" yelled Flip.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Flip walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. When it rang, something started creaking.

*creeeeeaak*

*pop!*

*sling*

*shiiiiing!*

Everyone was shocked to see an arrow, through Flip's head. He collapsed down the steps, blood dripping though his wound.

" Flip?" asked Therra terrified to see her boyfriend die before her eyes.

Suddenly, someone started to hear feedback.

_" Hello friends.." _said a voice

Jake looked at the bush next to him, he found a walkie talkie inside of it.

_" Just kidding, we're not friends..." chuckled the voice._

_" I'm Slick, master criminal, and you have entered my territory,"_

_" You see after being in that jail for 2 years I haven't been able to witness death before my eyes in a long, long time, so I've captured all of you to be in this game I like to call... Hunt for dumb*sses," said Slick._

_" You are all going to enter my mansion and live in it until one of you is left standing, and if you kill me, I'll let poor Lily here go," said Slick as another voice came up._

_" Help brother!" yelled a voice._

_" Now, let the hunt begin..."_

The voice cut off, making everyone horribly scared.

" They're going to kill us," said Avian horrified.

" Well, I'm leaving!" yelled Cruz as he ran away.

He then collapsed as a gunshot was fired.

His back was bleeding with a bullethole through his back.

" So, we spend the night in a killer's mansion being hunted down by a psycho criminal, or we leave, getting killed trying to leave?" asked Griff.

Rosa then walked up the steps cautiously, turning the knob, opening the door as everyone walked inside...


	2. Chapter 2 It's a blood party!

When they went inside the house seemed run down and old, especially dusty. But it was very cool, it had a flat screen, a pool indoors, a hot tub, everything you could imagine.

But Carson had to find his sister despite the awesomeness of the mansion. But Dime just dove into the hot tub and went to sleep.

" I'd expect that from him," said Spade rolling her eyes.

" Well we've gotta find my sister!" yelled Carson.

" Alright, listen up!" yelled Zeke. " We've gotta stick together so let's split into groups, Carson, Dime, Morice, Kyle, Jake, Spade, Boner, Tiffany, Gale, Xavier, and I will go on this floor, Derek, Bob, Mark, April, Mai, Avian, Griff, Inkley, Jennifer, Zwei, and Raggedy will go on floor 2, and Nick, Bomber, Therra, Rosa, Rodman, Orb, Wheeler, Shrapnel, Kicker, Sol, and Scourge will go on floor 3,"

That's when Jake raised his hand.

" Yes Jake?" asked Zeke.

" How can westick together if we're in groups?"

" By using these," said Zeke tossing everyone a walkie talkie, keeping one for himself.

" Ok, let's split!" yelled Sol as everyone went to their assigned floor.

Floor 2

The crew was in the kitchen, with Bob crashing into pots and pans.

" Bob, be quiet!" whispered Mark menacingly.

Bob then crashed into the fridge, and the fridge fell on top of him, killing Bob as blood seeped from the bottom of the fridge.

" Well, he just committed accidental suicide," chuckled Zwei.

" Shut up Zwei,"

" Make me!"

Raggedy and Zwei were in eachother's faces, glaring at eachother.

Floor 1

They were in the library, looking for anything unusual. That's when Kyle screamed.

" Yay, a book on making pies!" yelled Kyle excitingly reading the dusty, old book.

" Dumb*ss," muttered Dime.

" Hey guys, check this out!"

The group turned toward Jake, who found a note from Slick.

_Hello guests. If you are reading this note, it means you are going to die soon, and I'll kill you one group at a time, while someone just got killed on floor 2. I'm coming for you now._

_~Slick_

Everyone seemed horrified.

" Who is going to die?" asked Carson.

Suddenly, a bookshelf started to shake. Everyone then ran out of the way as it toppled over, while 2 people weren't so lucky.

" Is everyone ok?" asked Zeke worried.

Everyone looked around seeing 2 people missing. Morice and Gale.

Then blood seeped from the bookshelf, scaring the campers.

Floor 3

Everyone was searching different rooms for Slick, while Sol and Scourge were searching together.

" You know, you're cute when you get mad," flirted Sol as the Tyrunt blushed madly.

" Ya really think so?" asked Scourge.

" Yep, and people may think you're weak and puny, but you're actually really strong," said Sol.

Scourge then blushed more and more until he looked as if he was going to burst into flames.

Before Scourge could speak, Sol kissed him passionately while Scourge seemed shocked.

When they finally broke the kiss, they turned around and saw a knight statue, moving it's arms.

" You saw that too right?" asked Scourge frightened.

" Yep," said Sol as the knight statue came towards them.

It raised it's sword and just as it was about to slash... It laughed.

" What?" asked Sol confused.

Then something shot out of the statue. It was Orb, laughing his head off.

" Orb, that wasn't funny!" yelled Scourge angrily.

" I'm sorry, you're just soooooooooo pathetic!" yelled Orb laughing like the psycho he is.

Then Orb suddenly stopped laughing.

" What's wrong Orb?" asked Scourge.

Then, Orb's dark aura surrounding him disappeared, and he collapsed to the ground, with more than 20 poisoned needles sticking into his back.

Then, Sol and Scourge backed away slowly, then ran off.

Unknown to them, Slick was watching the whole thing on camera.

" Hehehehe, they will all lose their lives,"

**Dead:**

**1st: Flip**

**2nd: Cruz**

**3rd: Bob**

**4th/5th: Gale**

**5th/4th: Morice**

**6th: Orb**


End file.
